


Wolf and Raven

by venis_envy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fan Art, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some photo manip and art smooshing for sapphirescribe's Wolf and Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf and Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphirescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf and Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826344) by [sapphirescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe). 




End file.
